


Devils Run

by cairusvt



Series: Devils Run [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 7 Princes of Hell, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Powers, I keep saying I'll go to hell for my fics so let me take the final step, Jeon Wonwoo you don't own me, M/M, Multi, Spoilers, all your faves are gay now, also more powers to be added as the fic goes, also slight insert of all my faves, also this was posted because of Wonwoo, and his goddamned outfit for the awardshow last night, but now demonic gay, if you've read all my Wonwoo centric fic you'll probably know who my fave inserts are, like i said i'm going to hell, not gonna stop with my woncheolchan agenda, pray for my soul or whatever, princes of hell's having svt as their sons, title from Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: "Master Seungcheol, son of Amon." Wonwoo watches as Seungcheol leans forward in his chair. He stares at them one by one again and to Wonwoo's surprise, number three finally showed some kind of reaction."Already showing favorites. That's unlike you."Wownoo sees Seungcheol smirking right next to him and he gave him a pointed look instead of giving him a response."And last but not the least, Master Wonwoo, son of Lucipher." Wonwoo feels their eyes avert to him and he smiles at them and look at their eyes one by one.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Devils Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561462
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Devils Run

**Author's Note:**

> A fic where 7 of seventeen are the son of the seven Princes of Hell and the other 6 are their sort of personal assistant? Their some sort of loyal subject, if you may. 
> 
> I kept asking for a demons seventeen fic and I got TIRED of waiting so I birthed this. 
> 
> Please, enjoy this piece of hellish crap I did instead of focusing on my thesis.

Wonwoo checks his watch one more time and it reads the same as it did the last time he checked. He sighs, crosses his legs, and leans back in his chair.

"I apologize, young master. We made sure to let everyone know of the time and place." The head staff said. Wonwoo's not sure if his name is Youngjin or Hyunjin but he made sure to smile at him and nod.

"No need for apologies. I know them well enough to know that none of them keep check of the time. I'm pretty sure none of them even wears a watch." Wonwoo jokes and he hears someone laugh behind the door. 

"Give me more credit than that, oh devilish prince. Mine is Armani." a familiar voice says and Wonwoo looks up to see one of the other six finally coming in. 

"Welcome, young master Jeonghan." The head staff says, bowing as Jeonghan walks over to the table and takes a seat at the third seat on Wonwoo's right. The farthest one at the end of the table. 

Wonwoo stares as the head staff helps Jeonghan off his coat and Jeonghan combs his long black hair with his hand as he stares at Wonwoo.

"So it's that time again, huh?" Jeonghan asks and Wonwoo nods. 

"Hyunjin's just too nice to say but I know he's getting tired of you all." Wonwoo jokes and the head staff stands by his side and bows.

"On the contrary. Serving you has been such a privilege, young master." Wonwoo then takes his hand in his and he smiles down at Wonwoo. 

"Are we interrupting something?" Another voice breaks into the room and Wonwoo lets go of his hand as he Hyunjin walks up to the rest and bows. 

Soonyoung was in the front, always one to soak up the most attention, and he lets his coat fall off his shoulder slowly, making a show as his silk shirt glimmers under the lights, emphasizing his toned body underneath. Wonwoo then rolls his eyes as Soonyoung does an exaggerated bow to him, his leather pants not constricting his movements one bit.

He then takes the seat in front of Jeonghan as the rest pile in the room. His platinum white hair matching well with his black silk shirt and his pants as he toys with the long pendant necklace he has that goes down the unbuttoned part of his shirt.

Jun walks in with his usual plain black suit lined with gold outlines the shimmers under the light. His usual ensemble of gold necklace and a gold choker decorating his neck. Wonwoo notices an unusual silver ring in his middle ring that pairs well with the silver daggers earrings he was sporting as he takes a seat on Wonwoo's left. 

"Apologies. Had a meeting i couldn't reschedule and I couldn't let go. It's a really great investment." Jun explains and Jihoon snorts as Hyunjin helps him with his coat.

"You think every investment is a great investment." Jihoon says pointedly. He was wearing a plain white button up that's a size too big on him and he lets it hang loose on his body. Wonwoo has taken a liking to his silver hair and it looks like Jihoon has as well. Seeing as how he has taken the time and effort to maintain it. 

"Now, now, Hoonie. We know you get cranky when you're hungry, so please take it easy." Soonyoung says and Jihoon glares at him as he takes a seat next to Jeonghan.

"Do not try me, Soonyoung. Let me remind you of the last time you tried to cross me." Jihoon says in a cold voice and Soonyoung just stares at him with a dopey grin on his face. 

"You mean that time we made sweet, sweet love for two days straight. Yes, please, do remind me." Soonyoung says with a wink and Jihoon scoffs.

"You were bed ridden for a day." Jeonghan reminds him and Soonyoung sighed dreamily.

"I felt that for a week. I have no regrets." Soonyoung says and Jihoon leans back in his chair with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

Just then, the door opens again and the last two of their group walks in. Hansol walks in wearing what looked like a plain white hoodie under his coat paired with skin tight black jeans. His hair is also still identical to Jihoon's silver hair. He lets Hyunjin help him with his coat before taking the seat in between Jun and Soonyoung. 

Seungcheol, on the other hand, was wearing almost an exact opposite of what Hansol was wearing. He had on his black suit and black shirt with the two top buttons undone. Hyunji helps him with his coat and Wonwoo smiles when he sees that the back of his shirt was made of black lace. He then turns his head to Wonwoo just in time to catch him and he smiles. Seungcheol's black hair falling over his eyes, giving his look a lot more 

"Like the view?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. He doesn't give Seungcheol the satisfaction of watching him as he takes a seat on his right. Just as Hyunjin comes back from storing their coats, he leans in towards Wonwoo. 

"Pardon me, young master, but it appears your father is here." Hyunjin says close to Wonwoo and Wonwoo nods. 

"Apparently, father will be here any second now so i suggest you all behave." Wonwoo says and everyone whips their head at him.

"Oh wow. Uncle Lucy paying us a visit?" Soonyoung says and Jihoon gave him another glare.

"None of you can hold this against me. Wonwoo's dad is hot and everyone around this table knows it." Soonyoung says and everyone agrees in silence. Jun even glances at him and gave him a little smile.

"I have to say, I'm quite flattered." Just as if on cue, he walks in the room. Well, when it comes to him, he never just walks into a place. His raven black hair swept to the side with his blue eyes almost glowing in contrast to his ivory white skin. He was wearing a plain black suit, detailed with sapphires for buttons and his wrist glittering with rubies, diamonds, emerald, and other gems Wonwoo won't even bother to name. But around his neck was a single purplish amethyst hanging on a silver chain. Identical to the one around Wonwoo's neck. 

"Master Lucipher. Welcome. Let me get you a seat." Hyunjin bows as he greets him and Wonwoo just stares as his father smiles at everyone in the room. 

"No need. I won't be long." Lucipher says and Wonwoo sits up straight.

"Father. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Wonwoo asks and his father gave him an amused smile.

"I am only here to make this a bit more... entertaining." He says, winking at Wonwoo before he snaps his fingers and seven glowing boxes appears in front of him. He then snaps his finger again and the boxes fly over the table in a circle.

"You see, I met with them before I came here and left them the same boxes. I offered it to them as a sign of a happy term but, to you, i offer to let fate decide." He explains. 

"I left one precious gem in each box in front of you and they will choose who they think is the best fit for you. Are you all up for it?" He then grins at them and Wonwoo watches as everyone around the table turns to look at each other. 

"I'm in." Soonyoung says, smiling widely. 

"It sounds better than having to argue over someone, I guess." Jeonghan adds and Lucipher smiles at him.

"All in favor?" Hansol asked, raising his right hand. Jeonghan and Soonyoung raises theirs as soon as Hansol did, then Jihoon and Jun, Seungcheol spares Wonwoo one last glance and a smile before holding his hand up as well and Wonwoo follows suit.

"Wonderful." Lucipher says and he claps his hands.

"I'm gonna start with Soonyoung, since he did agree to it first." The boxes then starts circling around over the table again and one of them flies out of formation and lands right in front of Soonyoung. Then another floats towards Seungcheol. After that, it was Jihoon. And it goes on one by one until all of them have a box in front of them. Wonwoo watches his father as he seems completely entertained by all this and Wonwoo sighs. Knowing his father, he's almost a hundred percent sure he's onto something.

"Well. I hope all ends well. I must leave before it's time, though." Luchipher then bows his head and walks out of the room.

"Oh, but before i forget. There is a slight issue with the batch. You see, there's only six of them today so two of you will have to share." Lucipher says as he closes the door and Wonwoo stares in shock at the closed door.

He feels his left eye twitch as he tries to keep a straight face and everyone in the table stares at him, some with a questioning look and others (Soonyoung) with an amused smile.

"I'm afraid that the fault is mine, young master. There were only six eligible candidates for this batch and all six of them did agree that they can handle serving two masters at once. My mistake was not informing you beforehand. I apologize." Hyunjin bows in front of them, on the other side of the table, and Wonwoo takes a deep breath. 

"I'm sure you did your best. But no more surprises from now on, alright?" Wonwoo says and Hyunjin bows again. 

"Well, I'm quite alright with it." Jeonghan says from his side of the table, smiling at Wonwoo.

"They're more or less personal assistants and all I ask for is just someone to go buy me stuff." Jeonghan says and Wonwoo sighs.

"The others?" Hansol asks, always the mediator for such situations, and Wonwoo gave him a thankful smile as he does so. 

"I'm gonna be bummed when i can't flirt with them all the time but, yeah, sure. Having divided attention makes it even more exciting." Soonyoung says and Wonwoo nods. 

"It's alright with me, as well. I already have a personal assistant and an assistant in every office building we have, so." Jun shrugs and Wonwoo nods.

"Same. I don't bother with them anyway." Jihoon says and Seungcheol laughs.

"Yeah, you literally just buy them a mansion and let them die of old age without ever paying them attention." Seungcheol says and Jihoon snaps his fingers. Just then something flies out of the sleeve of his shirt and flies around Seungcheol's head. Seungcheol tries to swat it away and Jihoon only snaps his fingers again when the fly touches Seungcheol's ears and he screams. 

"Well, that leaves you two." Wonwoo says and Hansol nods.

"I'm okay with it." Hansol says. Suengcheol huffs, fixes his shirt, and then takes a deep breath.

"Yeah. Whatever." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo smiles. 

Wonwoo then looks up at Hyunjin and he nods. Hyunjin then walks towards the door and presses a button at the side of the doorframe. They wait for a few seconds and then someone knocks. Hyunjin opens the door and six men walks in a line and faces them. They bow with their whole body and then stands up straight. Wonwoo eyes them one by one, the first one looking the most poised in their group and the last one lookin the most lost. 

"Welcome. In front of you now are the seven sons of the seven princes of hell." Hyunjin starts his introduction and Wonwoo notices the last one's eyes looking uneasy. He was the tallest in the group but with the way he was holding himself, he looks almost as small as Jihoon. 

"Let me introduce them to you one by one. Master Jeonghan, son of Belphegor." Jeonghan lifts his hand for a small wave and Wonwoo notices most of them stare at him. Jeonghan does have that effect on mortals, so Wonwoo can't blame them. But Wonwoo checks the one who didn't and he was met with a stoic face, looking in front of him and yet looking like he's not looking at all. He was the third from the right meaning he's third in terms of professionality and yet he looks like he's younger than half of them.

"Master Soonyoung, son of Asmodeus." Soonyoung leans back in his chair and it seems like he's eyeing them one by one. They each react the same way, flushed cheeks and averted eyes. Well, all but one.

"Master Jihoon, son of Beelzebub." Jihoon's neutral face was intact and Wonwoo can't help but smile as he sees their face. The usual  _ 'is he really a prince of hell' _ look. Jihoon is probably more tired of it than annoyed so he pays it no mind at all.

"Master Hansol, son of Leviathan." Hansol then nods at them and smiles. He always was the most easy to appease and this batch was not so different from the previous ones. Their gazes soften as soon as Hansol lifts his hand and Wonwoo is just glad they're at least a bit at ease. 

"Master Junhui, son of Mammon." Jun smiles and nods at them as well, lightening the mood as always.

"Master Seungcheol, son of Amon." Wonwoo watches as Seungcheol leans forward in his chair. He stares at them one by one again and to Wonwoo's surprise, number three finally showed some kind of reaction.

" _ Already showing favorites. That's unlike you. _ "

Wownoo sees Seungcheol smirking right next to him and he gave him a pointed look instead of giving him a response.

"And last but not the least, Master Wonwoo, son of Lucipher." Wonwoo feels their eyes avert to him and he smiles at them and look at their eyes one by one. 

The first one from the left is rather shaken, but he's pushing through. Desperate, for some reason, and Wonwoo can say it's not a first. His heart filled with noontide whatsoever and Wonwoo could almost feel sorry for him being here.

The second one is confident, yet calm. Almost as if masking his unsure nature. This one has more pride, but the love in his heart does not waver at all.

The third one seems the most lighthearted. His smiling from his eyes and Wonwoo wonders how he ended up here. But his heart tells of a different story. A heart filled with more love than pride, and yet his pride overcast his heart.

The fourth one, the blank one, locks eyes with Wonwoo and Wownoo could almost feel him gasp. A man with his chest half filled with pride and half filled with love. Wonwoo holds his stare for a second more and the guy blinks then looks away.

The fifth one was poised, and calm, but Wonwoo can feel agitation, some sort of frustration under his skin. His heart was surprisingly the lightest. It doesn't shine much but it has a clean sheen to it, polished in away. As if saying he shaped it himself. 

The last one was the most collected. A man who knows why he is here and why he's staying. His pride was strong but it doesn't push the love away from his heart. 

Wonwoo weighs in their hearts and he can almost see them wearing their hearts differently. 

One with his heart as a crown, one who treats it like a shield and another holds it like a sword. One with his heart dangling around his neck, on top of his chest instead of inside. One who has his heart gripped tightly in his hands, and the last one letting it rest on top of his open palm. 

"Now, introduce yourselves." Hyunjin says and they all bowed at the same time before standing up straight. 

"Hong Jisoo. It is a pleasure to serve you." The first one to enter says. He was the last from the left and he keeps his voice loud but soft. 

"Xiu Minghao. It is a pleasure to serve you." The way he talked almost confirms his nature. Wonwoo could almost feel his heart crack from how hard he holds it.

"Lee Chan. It is a pleasure to serve you." Finally. A name for that face.

"Lee Seokmin. It is a pleasure to serve you." He says it with a hint of a smile and Wonwoo can't help but feel uneasy with someone so bright that has a heavy heart. 

"Boo Seungkwan. It is a pleasure to serve you." Wonwoo smiles at the tone in his voice. Filled with determination and fake confidence. 

"Kim Mingyu. It is a pleasure to serve you." Wonwoo stares at the last one and he still can't believe how small he can make himself be with his height. His heart out in the open and Wonwoo could almost feel it shining. 

"Usually, we would have you go through seven tests in order to see which one fits best with each of the young masters. But I am aware you have met Master Lucipher prior to coming to this room?" Hyunjin asks and they all confirmed.

"I was instructed to tell you to put the boxes he gave you in your palms and to hold them out in front of you." Hyunjin says and they nodded. They pulled out similar white boxes in their palms and Hyunjin instructs the last one to open his first. 

Tall child, or Mingyu, opens his box slowly. When it was opened, a silver ring floats in front of him and then flies around the table over their heads. Circling a few times before slowing down and then touching the box in front of Soonyoung. The box opened and a crystal in the shade of amber floats up and meets the ring. Wonwoo can't see clearly but it looked like the stone merged completely with the ring before flying up in front of Soonyoung's face. Wonwoo watches as the ring turns a shade close to rose gold as Soonyoung reaches for it.

"If I'm not mistaken, that was the mineral orpiment. It's famous for its gold like attributes." Hyunjin says.

"Mingyu, you must accept the ring from Master Soonyoung and then stand by his side." Hyunjin instructs him and Mingyu nods. He takes cautious yet shaky steps and Soonyoung looks up at him as Mingyu lifts a shaking hand in front of him. Soonyoung takes his hand and slots in the ring on his finger then lifts his hand to his lips. Mingyu couldn't do anything to hide his shocked expression but Soonyoung just laughs softly.

"Relax. You're doing great." Soonyoung says and Mingyu smiles at him. He then slowly takes his hand back and bows at Soonyong before standing on his left.

"Now, Jisoo." Hyunjin says and Jisoo nods before doing the same. Only, this time it wasn't a ring, but a bracelet. It circles their table again and now it stops in front of Jeonghan. Jeonghan watches as his box opened.

"It's a diamond." Jeonghan says and the diamond floats inside the bracelet before shattering and littering the outer surface of the bracelet. 

"Jisoo, you must accept the bracelet from Master Jeonghan and then stand by his side." Jisoo nods and walks up to Jeonghan. He bows and holds out his hand. Jeonghan locks the bracelet on Jisoo's wrist and Jisoo bows again before moving to Jeonghan's left. 

"Now, Seungkwan, if you please." Seungkwan opens his box and everyone stares at the silver necklace floating in front of him before it flies over the table. This time, Wonwoo smiles as it lands on Hansol's box. The box opened and roughly cut blue gem floats out. The silver necklace then breaks in half and starts moving around the gem before locking itself back. Hansol holds out his hand and the necklace slowly falls in his palm.

"It's a Lapiz." Wonwoo says out loud and Hansol stares at the blue shard.

"Seungkwan, you must accept the necklace from Master Hansol and then stand by his side." Seungkwan nods and made his way next to Hansol. He bows and he takes a step back when Hansol stands up. 

"I can't put it on you if i don't stand up." Seungkwan then turns around and Hansol lifts the necklace over his head and onto his neck and gently locks it. Seungkwan then turns around and bows before standing up straight on Hansol's left. 

"Minghao." Hyunjin says and Minghao nods before opening his box and Wonwoo can't quite see what it was. It looks like a piece of metal as it floats around their table and he only gets to see it when it floats over Jun's box.

"It's a brooch." Jun says as his box opens and a square cute jade floats out. The brooch then moves towards the Jad and clamps it down on the sides as it changes shape to look more slender.

"Minghao, you must accept the brooch from Master Jun and then stand by his side." Minghao nods and walks on over to Jun. Jun stands up as well and Minghao bows at him before Jun secure the brooch on Minghao's coat. Jun takes a seat and Minghao helps him push his chair before standing up straight to his left.

"Now, I would like you to open yours at the same time." Hyunjin says and the last two looks at him.

"As discussed earlier to you, one of you will serve two of the remaining masters. Now I want you to open them at the same time." The remaining two, Chan and Seokmin, nods and looks at each other. Personally, Wonwoo's not one for servants. If he does end up sharing Seokmin with the other two, he'd let them have him. But if it's Chan... Well, that's a different case.

They opened their boxes and Wonwoo stares as a tie pin floats in front of Seokmin and a pair of earrings float in front of Chan. Wonwoo then stares as they float slowly over the table and the tie pin rests over Jihoon's box and a pair of earrings float over to Wonwoo's and Seungcheol's box. Their boxes open and Jihoon was a yellowish clear gem and Wonwoo stares as Seungcheol's box shows a pearl and his shows a small round obsidian. Wonwoo recognizes Jihoon's as a topaz and he watches as it reforms into a long rectangle before it fits itself on the tie pin. All the while the earrings reform, curling around the pearl and the obsidian as both start to shrink into a smaller version of themselves before floating over their palms. 

"Seokmin, you must accept the tie pin from Master Jihoon and then stand by his side. As for Chan. You must now accept the earrings from Master Wonwoo and Master Seungcheol and then stand by their side." Both of them nodded and walked over to their respective masters. Seokmin bows and lets Jihoon clip the tie pin on his necktie and Chan walks calmly over in between Wonwoo and Seungcheol as the two stood up. 

"It's an honor to be able to serve you both. I will do my best to serve you well." Chan says as he bows and Wonwoo nods. He leans over Chan's right ear and puts on the earring for him and Seungcheol does the same on his other ear. 

"And that is the end of that." Hyunjin says and he claps his hands once.

"You may be excused now. Fix your belongings and wait for your master in the lobby." Hyunjin says and all six of them bows before walking out of the room. 

Hyunjin closes the door behind them and then bows to them. 

"Thank you for your time, young masters. If you'd give me a moment, I have something here for all of you." Hyunjin says before turning and going outside. 

"Well that was a lot quicker than usual." Jeonghan says and Soonyoung nods.

"I have to say, I thought I'd want to trade or something, but this batch is nice." Soonyougn says and Jihoon sighs.

"You mean this batch is your type." Jihoon says distastefully and Soonyoung nods.

"Exactly. I mean, I'm gonna enjoy my time with my Mingyu but can i just say, Seungkwan's and Chan's ass. I mean. I think Chan even beats yours." Soonyoung says to Seungcheol and Seungcheol laughs a fake laugh.

"Sure. We all know no one can top my ass." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo smiles.

"I know a few names who have actually topped your ass." Wonwoo adds and Seungcheol turns to stare at Wonwoo.

"Of course you do, your name is probably the first one there." Jun says to his left and everyone laughs. 

Just then, Hyunjin comes back with a bigger box this time. He places the box in the middle of the table and opens it only for the contents to come flying out and then floating right over their faces.

Wonwoo watches as an earring, one identical to the one he put on Chan, floats in front of his face. 

"Master Lucipher told me to open this box as soon as the session was over. They contain the same marks as the one you gave your servants and will act as a link to them." Hyunjin closes the box and holds it in his right hand.

"Your cars have been called and will be arriving shortly. I must take my leave now and see to it that they're prepared properly. Thank you for your time." Hyunjin then bows and everyone thanks him before he leaves. 

Everyone puts on theirs and Seungcheol snatches his and swaps it with his. He smiles as the black obsidian glints under his right ear and Wonwoo smiles as he puts on his on his left ear. Soonyoung then pushes his chair out and starts rummaging around the room. He finds the small refrigerator and starts asking anyone if they would like something to drink. No one answered but he still ended up pulling out a chilled bottle of wine and Hansol helps him finds some glasses before he gives one a glass of red wine each.

"Okay. I'm dying to ask. Who's taking Chan?" Soonyoung asks and Wonwoo stares around at everyone is expecting faces before he turns to Seungcheol's annoying grin.

"I'm crashing Wonwoo's place." Seungcheol says before taking a sip of his wine and Wonwoo smiles.

"Oh, are you, now?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol nods.

"I'm not gonna let this opportunity pass." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo sets his glass down.

"Opportunity to what, exactly?"

"To annoy you as much as i can. I know you like the kid. He's interesting to you and I want to be there when you finally break this poised act of yours." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo gave him a long hard look before shrugging. 

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna take a break from work anyways and you look like you could be a great distraction." Wonwoo says and Suengcheol stares him down.

"Can you at least try to notice the other people in the room?" Jihoon's voice says from somewhere and Wonwoo looks around to see them all smiling.

"He has a point. You two need to deal with the sexual tension you have between you two. I swear it's literally suffocating me." Soonyoung says and everyone laughs.

"Maybe Chan can help solve that." Jeonghan offers and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"I don't do mortals. They're way too fragile." Wonwoo says and Jun clicks his tongue.

"Have you ever been with a mortal before? Because it sounds like you haven't." Jun says and Wonwoo gave him a blank look. 

Before Wonwoo could think of a clever way to respond, the door opens and informs them that their cars are here. So they pile out of the room and head straight for the elevator. The ground floor was a bit busy, the hotel always is around this time of the year. They walk to the back, the VIP entrance of the hotel, and sees all six of them lined up with a suitcase each. Seungcheol runs to his car as he yells goodbye and everyone says their goodbyes as they head for their cars.

Chan walks up to Wonwoo and bows. 

"I apologize for not asking before, but how will our situation work? Will i be serving you on different days of the week?" Chan asks and Wownoo shakes his head. 

"Seungcheol will be staying over my place for the time being and i guess we can see where it goes from there. Come on, let's put your bag in the trunk." Wonwoo says and Chan bows again. Wonwoo walks to the back of their car and the trunk opens and his driver goes out of the car. Wonwoo waves his hand and shakes his head no and his driver nods and goes back inside. Wonwoo lifts the trunk open and helps Chan with his suitcase. Chan thanks him very politely and he shuts the trunk close. He walks to the side of the door and opens it for Wonwoo and Wonwoo thanks him. Chan was about to close the door, probably to sit up front, but Wonwoo calls him.

"Sit with me for now. I would like to know more about you." Chan then nods. He gets in and closes the door. 

"Have you eaten yet?" Wonwoo asks and Chan tenses up a bit. 

"I haven't." Wonwoo adds immediately and he smiles when Chan eases in his seat.

"I haven't as well. We were supposed to, but I was far too nervous for today." Wonwoo was a bit surprised at his honesty. He turns and watches as Chan smiles softly at his own words. In all the hundreds of years Wonwoo have lived, he's met dozens of people set to be servants for them, hundred if you count the one who couldn't make the cut. And in all of them, he's never once met anyone who's not so much as nervous riding in the same car as he is.

"Where to, sir?" Yuki asks and Wonwoo suppresses a smile. 

"I'm craving sushi tonight." Wonwoo says, now with a smile. Yuki locks eyes with him with the rear view mirror and Wonwoo smiles.

"I know just the place." His driver says and starts the car. But before they could leave, Chan clears his throat.

"Can i suggest a different place?" Chan asks and Wonwoo turns to him.

"Are you  _ that _ hungry?" Wonwoo asks with a smile and Chan smiles as well.

"Not really. But i know Master Wonwoo does not eat seafood. So you can take us to his usual place." Chan says the last part toward the driver and He laughs as he drives off. 

"I like this one." Yuki says with a smile and Wonwoo nods, still watching Chan.

"Me too." Wonwoo says and Chan turns to him with a surprised expression and bows his head, thanking him.

His driver drove them straight at home, where he informs them that they have prepared food already. And along the way, Wonwoo tells Chan the basic rules he has.

Chan may use his time as he wishes as long as he tells Wonwoo before hand if he has to leave. But if Wonwoo asks him to stay, he will. He must call him as master around the other princes, sir in public, but he has to only call him as Wonwoo when they are at home.

That's it.

Obviously, Chan was a bit wary of the last one, thinking it was another test. But Wonwoo explains how he would rather leave the formalities in public.

When they arrived, Wonwoo helps Chan with his suitcase and then tells his driver to be ready tomorrow after lunch at one o'clock sharp. He nods, bids them a good night, and drives off to the garage. 

Wonwoo turns to Chan and sees him staring at the place. Right. 

"Like it?" Wonwoo asks and Chan composed himself, clearing his throat before nodding.

"I designed it myself." Wonwoo adds and smiles as he walks up the front door. 

The whole place was not as big as the others he have around the world, but he likes how it feels a lot more like home than the others. It was a two story house, basically. But the surface area of the house is big enough for a huge living area, two kitchens, five rooms, and an entertainment room big enough for Soonyoung. And that's saying something. 

The staff has their own house at the back and Yuki said he manages well with a separate house and Wonwoo's just glad they're doing well. 

"Brutalism?" Chan asks and Wonwoo, for the very first time in his immortal life, felt speechless.

"I think you were trying too hard to make it look a lot less like home." Chan says, looking up at the front of his house, and Wonwoo stares. 

"That's what I told him." Wonwoo hears him before he sees him. Chan turns around quick and bows to Seungcheol, emerging from the dark. 

"Master Seungcheol." Chan greets him, bowing. Wonwoo stares at the Seungcheol now. The Seungcheol he knows. Black shirt, skin tight jeans, and converse. He has his own luggage in his hand and he smiles at Wonwoo.

"My rule are the same as his." Seungcheol says, walking up to Chan and taking his hand, bringing it to his lips. 

"Shall we go inside?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo takes a second to realize that the question was directed at him.

"Yeah." Wonwoo says and walks on ahead. One of the staff greets him by the door and he tells him to prepare dinner for three.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Wonwoo says to the two and Seungcheol shakes his head no.

"No need. I'm rooming with you." Seungcheol then winks and walks on ahead. He heads for the stairs and greets one of the staff he passes by. Wonwoo then leads Chan to his room. The best one he has in the house after his. 

He opens the door for him and Chan walks in, looking around. It's basically another master bedroom, really. His own bathroom and walk-in closet, a king size bed, and and empty shelf for him to personalize. 

"We're going out tomorrow. Shopping. Clothes first, ones for business. Meetings and stuff I'm taking you to. And other casual clothes i would like you to wear when we're out." Wonwoo explains and Chan nods.

"And after that, we'll look around for stuff you'd want. You can buy anything for the shelf here and anything else really. The job description may sound taxing but you have no idea how many of my servants have been bored with me before." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs. An honest laugh. Yet another thing Wonwoo hasn't had the joy to experience before with his previous servants.

"Would you mind if I paint everything black?" Chan asks and Wonwoo smiles.

"I'd be delighted. I might even help you." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs again. 

"I'll leave you now. Come out for dinner in a few minutes. And Chan, please change. Your suit is suffocating." Wonwoo says and Chans smiles, pressing his hand flat on his chest down to his stomach. 

"It's okay." Chan says and Wonwoo raises a brow.

"I meant suffocating for me." Wonwoo adds and Chan nods. Wonwoo opens the door and was about to step outside when Chan spoke up again.

"Can I... Can I really just call you Wonwoo?" Chan asks and Wonwoo turns, staring at Chan.

"I don't mean to be rude. But with everything we were taught, we were never... They never really told us you'd be like this." Chan says and Wonwoo tilts his head.

"Like this?" Wonwoo asks and Chan's head tilts low as his left hand reaches for his right shoulder. 

"Nice." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles. Wonwoo then closes the door behind him, and walks up to Chan. 

"Chan, you know how this works, am i correct?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods.

"We're here to serve you as long as we could. And when we can't anymore, we'll be the ones managing the next ones to serve you." Chan recites as if it's programmed in his head and Wonwoo smiles.

"Yeah, in a way. But you're right. There's a lot that they probably didn't teach you. They can't possibly. Because what they didn't tell you is how our relationship would be like." Wonwoo says and Chan tenses. Wonwoo smiles and pulls Chan by the hand and makes him sit on the edge of the bed. 

"In a way, you will be our anchor to the mortal world. We are only half human and half demon." Wonwoo explains.

"Some times, our relationship could get intimate. Not romantically, but sometimes they do. But when I say intimate, I mean us being vulnerable. You will be seeing sides to us the world can never see and you'll have to take it to your grave. You're gonna be one of the most important people in my life, do you understand." Chan looks flustered, to say the least. His face is flushed and his hands are tightening into fists in his lap. 

"I don't mean any pressure. None at all, really. What I'm trying to get here is that, in private, I would like you to treat me more human than not. Do you understand?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. Wonwoo places a hand on Chan's fists and Chan visibly relaxes. 

"We'll talk more with Seungcheol. But i meant every word. Now change and be out for dinner in five minutes or I'm painting your room pink." Wonwoo jokes and chan laughs softly. He nods and then stands up. His shoulders firm and his head high.

"I know I said this earlier but now I truly mean it when I say it." Chan then bows with his whole upper body for a few seconds before standing up straight.

"It's an honor to be able to serve you. I will do my best to serve you well." Chan says with a smile and Wonwoo smiles. He then turns around and leaves the room. 

Wonwoo then goes to his own room upstairs. He hears the shower running and he can't help but smile at the opened messy luggage at the side of his bed. He takes off his coat and shirt. He toes off his shoes and then lies down on his bed. He hears the shower stop and he listens in as Seungcheol fumbles about before going out of the bathroom with just a towel barely tied around his waist as he uses another one to dry his hair. He then stops in his tracks and stares at Wonwoo, one eyebrow raised as he smiles and points at Wonwoo.

"Dinner?" He says with a coy smile and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"You've been in my house for five minutes. You can at least pretend to try to behave." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol shrugs.

"Can't blame me for trying." Seungcheol says and he drops the towel. Wonwoo locks eyes with him and Seungcheol just smiles. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Cheol. Be honest with me. What did you see?" Wonwoo asks and he hears him stop in the middle of changing.

"What?" 

"When you kissed his hand. You're not as subtle as you think." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol huffs.

"Nothing, really. I saw how relaxed he is with his inner anger. Like he has himself tamed. But you know it won't work well if they don't have any strong negative emotions. I can use the truth thing, if you want." Seungcheol offers but Wonwoo just sighs.

"No. Not as soon as this." Wonwoo says and he hears Seungcheol laughing.

"What." Wonwoo asks. He glares at Seungcheol, half naked now, and Seungcheol just smiles at him.

"What is it with this one that has you all worked up?" Wonwoo keeps the glare intact and Seungcheol just pays no attention to it.

"Now it's my turn to ask. What did  _ you _ see? Is his heart full of darkness and misery?" Wonwoo takes a deep breath and goes back to staring at the ceiling. 

"That's the thing. He's half-half." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol fake gasps.

"Really? Half light, half dark? Those are rare, right?" Seungcheol asks, putting on a white shirt that's crying for help with how tight it was.

"Imagine diving the deepest parts of the ocean and finding twin pearls amongst hundreds and thousands of clams." Wonwoo says and he turns to Seungcheol who's looking at him with a strange sort of smile on his face.

"Mind telling me what's up with the fixation about this." Seungcheol says as he takes a seat at the edge of the bed and Wonwoo stares at his back before going back to staring at the ceiling. 

"Dad said my mom was like that when they first met. He asked for her name and she slapped him right in the face." Wonwoo laughs at the memory and he feels a hand in his. The thing is, Wonwoo's not really the eldest in their group. both Jeonghana nd Seungcheol beat him a couple of decades, actually. But due to some circumstances, they never really meet Wonwoo until after his mom had died. Well, everyone but Seungcheol that is. 

"I know I never really met her, but even my dad said she was one of a kind. He told me they'd all let her rule over all of them if they could." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo laughs. 

"She would have declined." Wonwoo said and he sighs.

"She actually did decline." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol tightens his hold on his hand.

"Let's go. Dinner first, okay?" Wonwoo smiles at Seungcheol and nods. He gets up, puts on a shirt and asks Seungcheol to wait for him downstairs. 

Wonwoo then takes off his pants and socks and puts on his most comfortable sweatpants and puts on a hoodie on top of his shirt. He stares at the mirror on the wall and can't help but wonder what his dad has planned. He knows him well enough to know that his sudden visit today had some ulterior motives and he's never wrong about these types of hunches. He then turns off the lights to his room and heads downstairs. 

The sight that welcomes him is Chan and Seungcheol seated in front of each other at the end of the table, with Seungcheol standing up and putting a mountain of food on Chan's plate.

"He's gonna think we're fattening him up for slaughter." Wonwoo says as he takes his place in the head of the table, next to them. He sees Chan had changed to a more comfortable set of clothes and was just letting Seungcheol add more on his already overflowing plate.

"We aren't? That's too bad. Yuki! Turn off the oven!" Seungcheol yells towards the kitchen and Yuki even plays along and yells back a "Yes sir!"

"Don't mind him." Wonwoo says and Chan nods, still smiling.

"It's alright. It may not look like it but i can eat." Chan says and Seungcheol finally stops.

Their dinner went on smoothly. Seungcheol taking over the conversation most of the time and Chan answering as much as he can, trying his best to drop the formalities but still failing. Their topic had ranged from food, to clothes, then to Seungcheol talking about a place he knows that would be perfect for Chan, and then to places that would sell a lot of great stuff.

And then it went to the obvious topic of the night.

And the thing is, Chan was the one who brought it up.

Wonwoo just stares as Seungcheol smiles.

"What? Should I not have brought that up?" Chan asks and Wonwoo shakes his head.

"It's not that you shouldn't, but it's the first time someone brought it up first other than us." Wonwoo answers and Chan nods.

"I was only asking because there's two of you." Chan says and that had Wonwoo thinking.

He hasn't really given it much thought but he really is gonna have to share Chan with Seungcheol. 

"Well, one thing I do know is that it has to be at the same time. Since we can't mark someone who's been marked before." Seungcheol adds and Chan nods.

"I understand." Chan says and Wonwoo leans back in his chair.

"Would you want to do it now? It would tire your body out so you're gonna have to sleep as soon as we do it." Wonwoo asks and Chan thinks for a moment.

"Now would be okay." Chan answers and Wonwoo nods.

Wonwoo stands up, pushing his chair back, and holding out his hand to Chan. Chan takes his hand with his own shaking hand and Wonwoo smiles. He then leads him back to his room with Seungcheol following behind. Wonwoo lets him settle in his bed before walking to Chan's right and Seungcheol going to the other side. They both take a seat at the edge of the bed and Chan sits up straighter.

"I know you're probably aware but let me still go through over it." Wonwoo says and Chan nods.

"This is to serve as an official contract. You will be tied to us as we will be to you. You will start having a bit of our strength and sometimes you could get more of our abilities, but that's not a usual case. And to initiate the contract you will have to taste our blood as we bite your neck. It's gonna sting for a bit but we can make it not hurt. But you can say no." Wonwoo adds and Chan looks at him confused.

"Why?" Chan asks and Seungcheol smiles.

"Because demon venom is a great anesthetic as it is great an aphrodisiac." Wonwoo explains and Chan flushes.

"Meaning, it'll turn you on in a way you've never felt before. Of course we could help, if you want." Seungcheol adds and Wonwoo pinches his neck.

"Like I said, you can say no." Wonwoo says and Chan moves his hand to his neck, rubbing it gently.

"Will it hurt a lot?" Chan asks and Wonwoo looks at Seungcheol.

"It will feel like someone's biting you." Seungcheol jokes and Chan smiles softly.

"Like I said, you don't have to, but I suggest you take it. We can help if you want but you have to tell us now if you do." Wonwooo says and Chan tilts his head.

"Why?" Chan asks and Seungcheol looks over at Wonwoo as if asking permission to answer.

"Because you're gonna want us to  _ help _ when the venom's in you." Seungcheol says and Chan flushes but nods.

"Uhm. Okay. But uh, just leave me after." Chan tells them and Seungcheol nods.

"Alright. Are you sure?" Wonwoo asks and Chan lets out a nervous laughter.

"Yes? No? I don't know. You both are taking this very seriously and it's sort of putting me on edge." Chan answers honestly and both Wonwoo and Seungcheol laugh.

"Well, it is very serious. You are about to sign your souls to two half demons. And Seungcheol made it seem light but the venom wouldn't just turn you on. It'll make you sort of desperate." Wonwoo explains and Chan stares at him.

"So when you said my body would be tired you actually mean I'll  _ tire _ myself out." Chan asks and Wonwoo nods. Chan flushes immediately at the thought and Wonwoo takes his hand.

"Like i said. We can just leave you. There's stuff in the drawer here." Wonwoo then taps the bedside table and Seungcheol gave him a look.

"You have  _ stuff _ ? Do we have that in your room?" Seungcheol asks. Wonwoo appreciates him lightening the mood but still. 

"No. Shut up." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs quietly.

"It's alright. Okay, I'm ready. Just leave me right after, please. Before I say something i know i would." Chan says as he stares at the sheets by his feet and Wonwoo turns to Seungcheol. Seungcheol nods and they both lift their thumbs in their mouth and bit them to break the skin. They then lift their thumbs up over Chan's lips. 

"You take our blood as soon as we bite okay. You're gonna have to count down for us so we do it at the same time, okay?" Wonwoo says and Chan nods. Both Wonwoo and Seungcheol leans in to get closer to his neck and Chan counts down from three. 

As soon as he gets to one, Wonwoo bites down on his neck and he hears Chan gasp before taking their thumbs in his mouth. Wonwoo can't help but savour how good Chan taste like. But after a few seconds, he pulls away and Seungcheol does as well. The bite wound closes instantly and they take their thumbs out of Chan's mouth. Chan groans, his slumps forward and starts breathing heavily so Wonwoo unlocks the drawers with the key hidden under the vase and he stands up. He then makes his way on the other side of the bed and pulls Seungcheol up and drags him out of the room. He locks the room and informs the staff to not disturb him until Chan comes out of his room tomorrow morning. 

Wonwoo then keeps pulling Seungcheol by his elbow and Seungcheol kept whining.

"You could've at least let me watch." Seungcheol sulks as Wonwoo pushes him in the room and closes the door behind him. 

"I know you as well as you know me. There's no way you could've just sat there and  _ watch _ ." Wonwoo says, taking the hoodie off and throwing it over the back of the sofa near the bookshelf he has right by the window. Seungcheol heads straight for the bed and flops down with his face facing down. 

"Go out and have your fun, no one's stopping you." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol rolls on his back.

"No one's joining me, too. Where's the fun in that?" Seungcheol says and Wonwoo heads to his bed and rolls Seungcheol to the other side of the bed before settling in.

"Hey, have you heard? Lilith's in town. With her children." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo turns his head.

"Really? Since when?" Wonwoo asks and he tries to remember both of her children, a son and a daughter.

"Not long, if my sources are right. Didn't you have a thing with her son?" What's his face, with the dagger eyes." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Taeyong's not as dangerous as you all think. He's harmless, really." Seungcheol turns to him and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. My dad said to keep our guards up. She's been restless recently and I think it's because of something one of our fathers did." Wonwoo nods and closes his eyes.

"You're gonna sleep? At midnight? On a friday night? What the hell, I thought Soonyoung was exaggerating." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo opens one eye to look at him.

"You really are boring." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo can just let him off by closing his eyes and actually sleeping.

But where's the fun in that?" 

So Wonwoo sits up, moves Seungcheol at the center of the bed in one swift pull, and straddles his hips. 

"You gonna keep me up all night by annoying me or do i have to make you use your mouth for something else?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol smiles in anticipation.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Seungcheol teases him and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. He then grabs Seungcheol's jaw with one hand and leans in, his face hovering a few centimeters away from his face.

"I warned you." Wonwoo says before closing the distance between their lips.

  
  
  


A few minutes later, Wonwoo hears someone knock on his door and he looks up from the book he was reading to see Yuki coming in.

"I have the blanket and pillows you asked for." Yuki says and Wonwoo points at the sofa where Seungcheol was snoring.

"I want to ask, but I'm afraid the answer will not be appropriate." Yuki says as he walks over to Seungcheol and drapes the blanket over him and lifts his head to slot in the pillow under his head.

"He was annoying me so I put him to sleep." Wonwoo informs him and Yuki smiles and nods.

"Of course." Yuri says, sighing. 

"Well, is there anything else you might need?" Yuki asks and Wonwoo shakes his head.

"Oh. Tomorrow, have everyone prepare lunch a bit early. It looks like we won't be up until the late morning." Wonwoo says and Yuki nods. He then bows and walks out of the room.

Wonwoo slips his bookmark in and shuts his book. He turns the light beside his bed off and lies back down. He turns and he feels the prick of the earring on his skin. He sits up and tries to take it off only to feel something hot in his chest once he touched the earring. He pulls his hand away and places a hand on his chest. He gasps out of nowhere and as sudden as it all came, everything went away. He looks around the room and sees nothing out of the ordinary.

_ Master Lucipher told me to open this box as soon as the session was over. _

Hyunjin's words echo in his head and Wonwoo sighs.

_ They contain the same marks as the one you gave your servants and will act as a link to them. _

Wonwoo's gonna have to have a serious talk with his father about this.

  
  


Wonwoo sighs, takes a deep breath, and takes off the earring as quickly as he could. He feels the heat in his chest spread instantly, making him gasp. He hastily sets the earring on top of his book on the bedside table and watches as the stark white pearl glints in the moonlight. He then turns and stares at Seungcheol's sleeping form in his couch and stares as he groans in his sleep. Wonwoo can only imagine what he was dreaming of but somehow he thinks he knows exactly what he was feeling. 

Wonwoo then lies back down and takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes and tries his best to relax, let his exhaustion from the day take over his body to give him the rest he rightfully deserves. But it didn't come as quickly as he had hoped. He ends up tossing and turning for a while, he even picks up his book again, letting the earing slide off of it before turning one of the bedside lamps on. And that's how he falls asleep, with his book open on his chest and his glasses barely hanging at the tip of his nose.

  
  
  


That's also how he woke up a few hours after, with Seungcheol standing right next to his bed and openly taking photos of him. Wonwoo groans and gives in to his irritation. He lifts his hand and lets out a quick but bright flash, making Seungcheol scream.

"Asshole!" Seungcheol groans next to his bed, now kneeling by the edge with his phone smoking next to his hand.

"Next time, don't take pictures." Wonwoo says, sitting up and stretching his back.

"Fuck you. That's not something you use white light on. Fucking hell, my eyes are  _ burning _ !" Wonwoo chuckles as he stands up.

"I thought you were fireproof?" Seungcheol lifts his head from his hands and glares at Wonwoo, eyes bloodshot red as he does so. 

"Shut up." Seungcheol says and he picks up his phone.

"Damn it Wonwoo. I've had this for a week." Seungcheol complains and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

"You can buy three of that today if you want to." Seungcheol groans and stands up.

"My  _ games _ !" Seungcheol complains and Wonwoo ignores him, going to the bathroom to freshen up. The whole time he was there, Seungcheol was going on and on about this game in his phone that Wonwoo can't really be bothered about. Afterwards, he picks up the earring front the bedside table and puts it on then heads on over to his closet to change his shirt. 

Just as Wonwoo was taking off his shirt, they hear a knock on the door and Chan emerges from behind.

"Good morning." Chan says and he bows.

"Good morning. Are you feeling well?" Wonwoo asks and Chan's cheeks tint a bit, nodding.

"No need to be embarrassed, really." Seungcheol says and Chan smiles, nodding.

"Yuki told me come get you both for lunch. He said he will prepare the car as we eat." Chan says and Wonwoo nods. 

"Seungcheol, please behave while we're out later. I will blind you if i have to." Seungcheol only laughs at Wonwoo's threat.

"That's like a permanent blindfold for me, you know? I didn't think you'd be that kinky." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo puts on his shirt and glares at him.

"Fine. I will do as you please, oh hellish prince of mine." Seungcheol then did an exaggerated bow to him and Wonwoo sighs. Turning to Chan.

"Let's go." Wonwoo says and Chan bows his head, stepping outside and waiting for Wonwoo to get out before following behind, both of them leaving Seungcheol who was still whining. 

  
  


Their lunch was, again, taken over by Seungcheol's mouth. Wonwoo should not be impressed at how he can eat a lot at the same time he does not shut up for longer than a few seconds. Chan listens intently and even reacts accordingly, which Wonwoo's also impressed at.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind. Earlier Yuki told me I can look around upstairs and I happen to come into the library." Chan says and Wonwoo, once again, stares in disbelief at Chan.

"Did you like it? Wonwoo's collection is probably the best out of everyone I know." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo can't help but smile.

"Do you know anyone else who has even read a book?" Wonwoo asks and Chan laughs at Seungcheol's frown.

"It's amazing. And the observatory is amazing. And you designed all of it?" Chan asks and Wonwoo nods.

"Careful, there. Wonwoo doesn't do well with genuine compliments." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo glares at him.

"You're welcome to them. Only you and Yuki are allowed upstairs so if i notice a missing book, I'll know it's either of you." Wonwoo warns and Chan smiles.

"I don't think you need to worry. I could barely touch them earlier, much less take them out of the room. But consider me warned." Chan says and Wonwoo nods. 

"Oh. Tonight's a clear night. Maybe we can persuade Wonwoo to bring out his baby." Seungcheol says to Chan and Chan turns to him.

"What does he mean?" Chan asks and Seungcheol smiles at Wonwoo.

"He is referring to an old telescope of mine. But I'm afraid it's not in it's optimal condition." Wonwoo says the last part to Seungcheol and Seungcheol shrugs.

After their lunch, Yuki comes in through the front door and informs them that the car is ready. Wonwoo nods and all three of them head out.

Wonwoo turns to see Chan's reaction to the car and he finds it a bit disappointed that he doesn't look fazed at all. Seungcheol, on the other hand, makes a dissatisfied noise.

"What's up with the minivan?" Seungcheol asks and Yuki smiles besides the car.

"Master Wonwoo had asked for a car with a lot more room for the things we will purchase for the day." Yuki informs them and Seungcheol crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm paying for half. Got it?" Seungcheol says in his face and Wonwoo shrugs.

"I'm paying for the clothes. We can split the rest." Wonwoo tells him as he heads on over to the car. Yuki opens the door for him and he gets inside.

He hears Seungcheol groan right before Yuki closes the door and Wonwoo smiles. Yuki then gets in the driver's side and the door to his right opens and Seungcheol gets in, thanking Chan as Chan closes the door. Chan then gets in in the passenger's seat and Yuki tells them to fasten their seat belts before driving off.

  
  


An hour into buying stuff for Chan's room, Seungcheol announces that he's gonna get something for Chan. 

"I think my room can't take anything anymore." Chan says. Wonwoo realizes that Chan's been adjusting his words since that morning. Making them seem not so formal, and yet still incredibly polite.

"It's not gonna be in your room." Seungcheol answers with a smile that Wonwoo is positively sure that it's not a good sign. 

"I'm taking Yuki with me, if that's alright." Seungcheol asks Wonwoo and Wonwoo turns to Yuki and nods.

"You know where to find us." Wonwoo tells Yuki and Yuki bows his head. 

"Watch him carefully, please." Wonwoo adds as they were walking away and Seungcheol gives him a dirty look.

"Can you get at least one thing I'd like."Seungcheol asks him and Wonwoo turns, walking away.

"Let's go Chan." Wonwoo says and he hears Seungcheol calling out to him and Yuki telling Seungcheol to keep his voice low. Wonwoo then feels Chan walking behind him and turns his head a bit to look at him.

"Walk next to me." Wonwoo tells him and Chan paces himself to walk alongside Wonwoo.

Chan was wearing a white, fit, cotton shirt under his denim jacket and Wonwoo stares at his matching denim pants and his white sneakers. He looks back up to Chan's face to see Chan looking expectantly at him and Wonwoo turns to look forward.

"Did you like the casual clothes Seungcheol picked for you?' Wonwoo asks, turning to look forward as they walk. 

"They looked really great." Chan offers and Wonwoo smiles.

"Are you purposely redirecting your answer because you know i'll know if you are lying to me?" Wonwoo asks and Chan, without missing a beat, answers, "Yes." 

"Smart." Wonwoo says and he can almost feel Chan let out a relieved sigh.

"He means well. But it ended up with him buying you clothes he likes rather than what you do." Wonwoo says. He can see the storefront as they took a right turn and he sees two guards by the door, probably waiting for him.

"But isn't that what you're gonna do? Buy me clothes you'd like, I mean." Chan says and Wonwoo stops walking. He turns to Chan and Chan's eyes has a glint of fear in his eyes. Fear he may have said too much, probably. 

Wonwoo smiles.

"We are going to get you clothes i want you to wear that also suits you. I think that's different from Seungcheol's case, is it not?" Wonwoo asks and Chan stares for a second before nodding.

"Come on then, it looks like they're waiting for us." Wonwoo says, motioning at the store where the two guards wearing suits were now accompanied by who Wonwoo remembers as the manager of the store. Wonwoo then walks ahead with Chan following behind and greets the manager as they enter the store, the guards closing the entrance down after they get in.

Wonwoo walks towards the dressing rooms as he lists down four different suits in specific colors. The manager then bows and asks them to wait for a while as he prepares everything. Wonwoo takes a seat and Chan stands by his side, looking around.

"Like I said before, these will be your sort of uniform for business meetings I'm taking you. Two for regular mortal business, one for my other business, and one is for when we meet with my father." Wonwoo tells him and Chan nods.

"May i ask what my position is when we're out on mortal business?" Chan asks.

"Everyone will know you as my new head of personal security. You technically are, in a way. I don't dwell much on our mortal business, if I were to be honest. I only participate when i can design some of them." Wonwoo offers and Chan turns his head around the store. 

"Design them?" Chan asks and Wonwoo nods, smiling.

"Jewelry. Like your earrings." Wonwoo says and Chan snaps his head towards him as he touches his right ear.

"I make some, sometimes. Sometimes I make them for gifts, most times I make them for myself." Wonwoo tells him and Chan nods. Then, the manager comes back with four more of their staff, each holding one of what Wonwoo asked for.

Wonwoo stands up and walks towards them, inspects them one by one, and smiles at Chan.

"Try the black and blue one's first." Wonwoo tells him and Chan nods. The two holding the black and blue suits then walks in on one of the changing rooms and hangs the suits inside before walking out and waiting by the door. Chan gets in and closes the door. Wonwoo then walks around the area for accessories and scans for anything that would match Chan's suits and he heads for the area with the neck ties. The manager was politely walking a few paces behind him and asks him if he needs any help. Wonwoo smiles and asks for a tie that would suit the blue one. Just then, Chan comes out of the changing room wearing the black suit. Wonwoo had asked for a black inner button up instead of white and Wonwoo smiles at the result. 

The suit was a bit long on Chan but the style and color fits him well. His black hair looking almost the same shade as his suit, making his skin stand out in contrast. Chan then looks up at Wonwoo and does this sort of awkward shrug.

"Make sure to take his measurements afterwards for adjustments." Wonwoo tells the manager and the manager nods. Wonwoo then walks up to Chan and fixes Chan's collar before unbuttoning the top button.

"You think Seungcheol would like this one?" Wonwoo asks and Chan looks up at Wonwoo with a flustered look. He then clears his throat and nods.

"This one matches with your earrings." Wonwoo tells him and Chan nods.

"Try the rest on while I look for some things." Wonwoo tells him and Chan nods, turning back to move back to the changing room. Wonwoo then pulls out his phone and opens the camera. He calls Chan one more time and takes a picture as soon as Chan turns around. Chan ended up looking even more flustered as he walks back inside the room. Wonwoo then looks around for more accessories but decided to just get neckties for the suits and he can handle the rest.

The blue suit looked even better on Chan, the deep color of the suit and it's sheen texture making Chan's sturdy stance look like he's standing with such pride. Wonwoo had asked for a black vest for this one and Chan tells him it would be rather uncomfortable if an emergency breaks out. Wonwoo smiles and nods, opting to leave the vest out. 

The next suit is the white one, one for demon business. Chan looks rather weirded out by the ensemble but admits that he thinks it looks interesting. Wonwoo asks Chan about accessories that he would like but he tells Wonwoo quietly that accessories get in the way most times. But he tells Wonwoo that watches were okay. 

The last suit, and Wonwoo has to admit that this one is just for his own personal satisfaction, is a velvet suit the color of red wine. It was lined with black details that makes the black inner shirt compliment the suit. Wonwoo was about to say something about it when the manager walks up to them with a bow in hand.

"This specific one comes with a specific accessory." He then opens the box and Wonwoo stares at what looks like a pair of red ruby cut to the shape of a tear that's connected with each other by a link of chains. Wonwoo picks it up and pins one on Chan's collar and then pins the other one on the other collar. Wonwoo lets the chain fall and stares at how they compliment the entire suit and Chan at the same time. Chan lifts a hand to the chains and looks up at Wonwoo. Wonwoo decided right then that he's definitely getting those.

Before Chan was changed back to his clothes, someone took his measurements inside the changing room and Wonwoo watches. Chan was wearing his white shirt and just a pair of boxer briefs on as one of the staff takes his measurements. Soonyoung's words suddenly popped up in his head and Wonwoo failed at trying not to stare at Chan's ass. Wonwoo then tells Chan he'd wait for him outside and heads out. He sees the manager waiting and he pays with his card. The manager then steps away for a bit and comes back with his card and a receipt he has to sign. The manager then thenks him and Wonwoo waits Chan. The staff taking his measurements comes out first, bowing to Wonwoo as he passes and Chan comes out a few minutes later. 

When they gout outside, Yuki was waiting by the entrance. He informs them that Seungcheol had to leave for a while but will be back later at Wonwoo's house. 

"Yuki, the suits will come in about a week. Ask Ming to prepare for adjustments." Wonwoo says and Yuki nods. They then decide to go back and relax for the rest of the day before dinner. 

When they got back, Chan announces that he can fix his room himself, they only bought a few small stuff, Wonwoo's honestly wondering what Chan needs three different lamps for, but he helps him get them inside his room, along with an array of stuff, before leaving. Yuki stays and helps with setting up his personal computer and Wonwoo announces that he's gonna stay upstairs until dinner. 

"Thank you." Chan says, stopping in front of Wonwoo with a bow before he could reach the door.

"For everything. I mean it." Wonwoo turns and sees Yuki smiling at Chan and Wonwoo smiles back.

"It's nothing, really. As long as you do your job, I'll treat you fairly." Wonwoo says and Chan stands up straight.

"I swear on my life that I would never let anything harm you or Seungcheol." Chan says confidently and Wonwo nods. Just then, they hear a loud growling of an engine outside, interrupting them.

"That would be master Seungcheol." Yuki says and Wonwoo turns to see him smiling.

"Yuki, i told you to watch him." Wonwoo says and Yuki nods.

"Watch. not intervene. And I think Chan would love it." Yuki says and Wonwoo turns to Chan. 

"Well, come on then, let's go and see before Seungcheol breaks something." Wonwoo says and Chan nods. 

They make their way out of the house and Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he sees Seungcheol.

Seungcheol who was on a motorbike. 

In hindsight, Wonwoo should've seen this coming.

"Like it?" Seungcheol's voice comes out more teasing than Wonwoo would have liked but he can see seungcheol was talking to Chan. Who was just staring.

"I know, I know. But I swear the bike looks amazing even if i'm not on it." Seungcheol says as he gets off. He tosses the keys to Chan who barely caught them and Wonwoo can't help but smile at Chan's face.

"You're not gonna just stare at it, are you?" Wonwoo asks Chan and Chan smiles at him before running down the steps and stopping in front of Seungcheol.

"Do you know how to drive one?" Seungcheol asks and Chan nods. Before Seungcheol could say anything, Chan gets on the bike, puts the key in, and he lets the engine roar to life.

"I think he knows." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol takes a step back, watching Chan.

"Awesome. You look hot as hell." Seungcheol tells Chan and Chan laughs.

"I'm serious. Right Wonwoo?" Seungcheol asks and Chan stares at him. Wonwoo stares back, not really knowing what Seungcheol's up to, but he eyes Chan up and down. His tight denim jeans contrasting well with the bike's black, sheen look, hugging his figure fit and almost outlining his body from his legs up to his ass. Wonwoo glares at Seungcheol for a second before nodding at Chan. 

"This is amazing. Thank you." Chan stares down at the bike and Wonwoo rolls his eyes as Seungcheol gave him a satisfied and very cocky grin.

"Why don't you go take it for a spin." Seungcheol suggests and Chan's head whips up towards him. 

"Really?" Chan asks and then he turns to Wonwoo.

"Be back before dinner." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles wide. He nods and revs up the engine once more.

"You have more or less an hour so watch the time, okay?" Seungcheol says and Chan nods. 

Seungcheol runs up the stairs next to Wonwoo as Chan drives out to the street. Wonwoo tries his best to ignore Seungcheol's grin but Seungcheol isn't letting him.

"You have a thing for him, i know you do." Seungcheol tells him as he walks back inside. Seungcheol follows him in and laughs.

"Why can't you just admit it! You think he's hot. It's not that big of a deal!" Wonwoo stops walking, turns, and pulls out his phone. He pulls up the photo and shoves his phone on Seungcheol's face. 

"If you shut up for one whole week, i will send you this photo. Chan won't be getting these suits for at least a month so you'll have to wait till then if you don't behave." Wonwoo threatens him and Seungcheol stares at his phone. He tries to reach for it but Wonwoo pulls his hand away.

"Oh come on!" Seungcheol whines and Wonwoo taps on the delete button, hovering his finger over button to confirm, and Seungcheol crosses his arms.

"You're no fun." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo laughs, turning to head for the stairs.

"Oh, I'm plenty of fun if you'd behave." Wonwoo says and starts walking up the stairs. Seungcheol snorts in disbelief and Wonwoo thinks of some way to maybe try to bait him. Then he thinks of the perfect example.

"You remember about eight years ago? The annual gathering?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol looks up at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, so?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo shrugs.

"There was a reason why Hansol didn't leave the same time as us." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol chuckles.

"Yeah, I know. Jihoon sent us pictures, remember?" Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods. The mental image of the photos Jihoon sneakily took as Hansol sleeps pops back into his head. 

"Yeah, and you should've believed him when he said he didn't do them." Wonwoo says, staring at Seungcheol as Seungcheol stares back. Wonwoo can see the exact moment Seungcheol figures it out and he starts walking up again. 

In his defense, Wonwoo did not know Hansol would be into that much biting. 

He ignores Seungcheol's obnoxiously loud calls of his name and heads straight for his room. He locks the door and laughs to himself when Seungcheol starts banging at his door, asking what he meant. 

So Wonwoo picks up his book from last night and turns on his bedside lamp. Dinner was on the way and this is probably the last time Wonwoo can be alone with Seungcheol without Chan but he can't fully trust Seungcheol yet. Not with this. And specially not when Wonwoo's having doubts himself.

But there is one thing Wonwoo is sure of, and that is the fact that Chan is hiding something. And it's somehow connected to why his father intervened with the ceremony. And if Wonwoo's right, it could also answer why there were only six servants for this year's ceremony instead of seven. He has to get to the bottom of this before something goes wrong. Before it's too late.But for now, he's gonna let Seungcheol think that his interest in Chan is actual attraction to let it distract him. But if worse comes to worst, he's gonna have to trust Seungcheol with the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, hellish crap. 
> 
> Obviously I'm not done with this and I hope y'all like it? Or not. I did this for me so  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
